


NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU B*TCH

by thedauntlessgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Harry Potter Marathons, crack fic?, fluffy fluff fluff, slap happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedauntlessgirlat221b/pseuds/thedauntlessgirlat221b
Summary: another tumblr crosspost from @one-shots-supernatural's challengeYou and Charlie decide to binge Harry Potter!   Prompt was “I know! Isn’t it great?”





	NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU B*TCH

So in hindsight deciding to marathon all eight Harry Potter movies with Charlie probably wasn’t you best idea. That led to the situation that I’m currently in at 8 o’clock in the morning… Screaming spells and quotes to from the movies while hopped up on energy drinks…. Well before I tell you more about that let’s go back to the beginning at number 4 Privet Drive. Okay fine let’s go back to the first movie Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone 

 

_ The Sorcerer’s Stone  _

“Charlieeee c’mon we have like 20 some hours of movies to watch and it’s already noon!” 

“Y/N you know this isn’t something to take lightly we need all of the supplies assembled! Okay I got Cherry Coke, Popcorn, Starbursts, Buncha Crunch, and a crap ton of other goodies. Press play and let’s get this shit going!”  

The opening credits start and we follow Harry to Hogwarts and we befriend Hermione and Ron with him.

 

_ Chamber of Secrets  _

“RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! And Ginny, dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your Father and I are so proud.” Charlie yell along with the howler sent to Ron in the second year. 

“What the hell is going on?” Sam has a shit eating grin on his face. 

“HARRY POTTER MOVIE MARATHON!!” Charlie and I somehow manage to shout at the same time. 

“Which one are you on? Two?” 

“Yup. Wanna watch?” 

“Sure” 

Charlie and I shift so that there’s room for Sam to sit between us. This also means he gets a lap full of my legs and Charlie leans on his shoulder.  

 

Sam gets in on the fun a little later with “Why spiders? Why couldn't it be ‘follow the butterflies’?” Causing everyone to have a good laugh. The rest of this movie is fairly tame with a few quotes here and there. 

 

_ Prisoner of Askaban  _

Surprisingly nothing memorable really happens here unless you count Sam’s legs falling asleep and him nearly falling when he tries to get up. And somehow Charlie and I ended up in a tickle fight.

 

_ Goblet Of Fire _

Okay so this is the beginning of the down hill. We cried when Cedric died and we laughed our asses off at Draco as a ferret. And then we started researching ferrets as a pet which of course Dean showed up and lectured us about no pets in the bunker.

 

_ Order Of The Phoenix _

So the last movie was when we started to go down hill, well this was the movie when everything started to go to hell… the first of many energy drinks were consumed. Let it be known that Charlie and I can handle our coffee, but energy drinks aren’t really our thing. The boys will drink the occasional Monster while researching for a case, but if coffee isn’t working Charlie and I are usually done. When Umbridge pops up on the screen we throw popcorn and shout. Say what you might, but I think all harry potter fans can agree. We hated Voldemort, but we all wanted Umbridge dead. Charlie and I both cheer when Hermione tricks Umbridge and send her to meet Grwap.

 

_ The Half-Blood Prince  _

I have officially hit slap happy. I’m giggly and everything the characters says is funny. My laughter sets Charlie off and it pretty much sets an endless cycle. The rest of the movie is passed with giggles.

_ The Deathly Hallows Pt. 1  _

This movie was more us fighting sleep than anything else. This meant that we were loading up on sugar about half way through the movie we feel the rush begin and we’re able to stay calm at least for a little while.

 

_ The Deathly Hallows Pt. 2  _

“NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!” That’s the quote that started the duel. The duel starring me as Molly Weasley and Charlie as Bellatrix Lestrange.

At this point we’ve had at least three energy drinks a piece. They’re laying all around the coffee and end tables. At this point Dean walks in because of the noise, but I mean how are we supposed to be quiet. You can't be quiet during a duel!  

“ _ Please _ tell me that you guys didn’t drink those.” Dean has a slightly scared look on his face while he stares at the empty cans. No doubt he’s remembering the last time we drank energy drinks. It ended up with a game of tag and a nearly broken ankle. 

“Yep!  _ Confringo _ !” Charlie answers while continuing to battle me. 

“ _ Aguamenti!  _ We had to finish the movies!” I’m laughing my ass off because I’m well past slap happy. I hit slap happy during The Half Blood Prince. 

“Okay, okay…” Dean steps between us. “Time for bed.” 

“Deeeeaaannnnn...” We both whine. 

“No. let's go. You guys are way too hopped up on caffeine and sugar right now.” 

**_“I know! Isn’t it great?”_ ** Charlie yells. 

At this point I’m starting to fall asleep sitting on the couch. “C’mon Princess.” Dean picks me up bridal style and carries me down the hallway with Charlie trailing behind. He stops at Charlie’s room first and we drop her off. Then he continues to my room where he places me under the covers and places a kiss on my forehead.  

 

_ A few hours later _

When I get up Charlie is already awake and has a shit eating grin on her face. 

“Why are you smirking like that?” 

“Next time wanna do a Lord of the Rings marathon?” 

Before I even had a chance to respond both Sam and Dean shout “No!” 

I laugh as I sit down to eat a bowl of cereal. A girl couldn’t ask for a better family.


End file.
